


Granice

by white_noisey



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_noisey/pseuds/white_noisey
Summary: O granicach, wahaniu, i tym, co niewypowiedziane.Podwójne drabble, oryginalnie napisane z TOSem w myśl, ale nie ma problemu, żeby czytać je jako Spocka i Kirka z AOS.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Granice

1.  
Spojrzenie Spocka prześlizguję się z szyi Jima na jego ucho.   
Oficer jak zwykle siedzi wyprostowany w fotelu na swoim stanowisku, ale coś w sposobie, w jaki trzyma głowę, nieco pod kątem, sprawia, że wygląda na rozproszonego. Jego dłoń opiera się na konsoli, druga spoczywa na kolanie, gdzie prawie niezauważalnie zaciska palce na materiale spodni. Mrugnięcie wydaje się wyrwać go z jego krótkotrwałego otumanienia i Spock ponownie jest błyskotliwym naukowcem, starszym oficerem Gwiezdnej Floty, na misji, która przyniesie korzyść Zjednoczonej Wspólnocie Planet. Jego twarz przez cały czas pozostaje niezmieniona. 

Bones zauważa to wszystko, ale postanawia nie mówić o tym na głos.

2.  
W pustym wnętrzu doku obserwacyjnego podczas umownej kosmicznej nocy panuje chłód.   
Kirk powinien był już dawno odpoczywać w swoich kwaterach; poranna zmiana zaczyna się bezlitośnie wcześnie. Po ostatniej misji nie potrafił jednak uspokoić rozbieganych myśli.   
Wkrótce dołącza do niego Spock.  
Pojawia się nagle w ciemności, bezszelestnie jak kot i tak samo jak kot przysiada cicho obok.   
Kirk myśli przelotnie, że zimno musi jeszcze bardziej przeszkadzać jemu, ale Spock zdaje się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Kiedy tak siedzi, bardzo blisko, od jego ciała promieniuje ciepło. 

Jim chciałby się w nim zanurzyć i wyciąga rękę w ciemności, ale nagle zmienia zdanie.

**Author's Note:**

> Maleństwo napisane na oderwanie się od dwóch długich ficków, nad którymi bardzo powoli pracuję, dłuższego startrekowego oraz kolejnego do Good Omens.
> 
> Oryginalnie planowałam to na tryptyk, ale ostatecznie stwierdziłam, że od rozwiązania akcji wolę takie zawieszenie narracji w napięciu, zwłaszcza w formie drabbli :P
> 
> Jeśli Ci się podobało, koniecznie zostaw kudoska!


End file.
